Heart Hacker
by Fangirlingpegasister
Summary: This is a fanfic I wrote for Miss Kurbo's class. when the gang has trouble figuring out who is supplying weapons to unstable people, Hiro offers to ask for help from an old 'friend' of his, who could she be?


Chapter 1- Rebel

It was a nice sunny day in the city of San Fransokio.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining, a giant robot was attacking… wait, what?

A giant robot was attacking on of the tallest buildings in the city and a group of six colorfully dressed superheroes were zooming all around it.

Now this wasn't a rare occurrence, the superhero group known as 'Big Hero 6' has been saving the city from weird anomalies like this all the time. The only thing that has been a little fishy is the fact most of these baddies couldn't afford to buy or make some of the inventions that have been used to attack, they were either too poor or too dumb (mostly the second option).

Case in point the 50 ft. toy robot currently being controlled by an old toy designer that went cuckoo after he was fired from the company who just so happens to own the building that is currently under attack, this man has never studied robotics and this was a **very** well made robot.

After about thirty minutes of fighting, the robot finally shuts down, and the heroes retreat before any of the reporters can catch a glimpse of their faces.

~Fred's Mansion/Superhero cave~

"I. Am. So. Tired!" Whined honey as she flopped down on the couch.

The rest of them made noises of agreement as they removed their helmets and weapons.

"What gives anyway?" asked Wasabi, "with all the new bad guys I mean."

"I have no idea," said Hiro, "when the cops interrogate them they say that some weird guy gives them a call them and tells them where to pick the new destruction machine up, but he doesn't ask for payment."

"And you haven't found a trace leading back to the source in any of those things?" asked Gogo.

"None, I'm good with bots, not so much when it comes to hacking," said Hiro.

"I am detecting high cortisol levels coming from all of you, indicating that you are stressed," Said Baymax, "I recommend talking, doing exercise or solving the issue behind your stress."

"That's kind of what we're trying to do here pal," said Fred.

"If this keeps up….." Hiro trailed off and looked to be thinking over something.

"What is it?" asked Honey concerned.

"Huh, oh nothing," Hiro answered, "It's just *heavy sigh* I may know someone that can help."

"Really?!" asked Fred excitedly, "who?"

"Well, she's an old friend of mine and she's the best hacker I know, but I'm not sure if she'll want to help," said Hiro.

"Why not?" asked wasabi.

"Well the last time she hacked something, she ended up with two years on parole, and she made it clear she had no intentions of pulling off something like that again."

"Oh so she was a bad girl," said Gogo.

"No way, her cousin tricked her into doing it."

"So will you ask her?" said Honey.

"Yeah, just tell her it's for a good cause or something like that," said Gogo.

Hiro sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt asking, but we will have to tell her who we are in order for this to work, she hates secrets," he said.

"If you trust her its fine, besides I just want to take this guy down so I can have my eight hours of sleep," said Wasabi.

Everyone agreed with him, except for Baymax of course.

"Okay then."

~time skip~

"You sure this is the place?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Yep," answered Hiro.

The gang, minus Baymax, were currently parked in front of what looked like a low quality dance club in the downtown area.

"Wait, so she lives here?" asked Wasabi.

"No, but she does work here, come on guys," Hiro said and got out of the car.

So with that, they followed Hiro towards the back of the club, there was a pretty big guy standing in front of a metal door. Hiro walked towards the door, the rest following a bit hesitantly behind him, the guy looked at him and then at the rest.

"They're with me, we're here to see Miko," said Hiro.

Surprising everyone, the guy moved aside and nodded for them to go ahead. They went through the door and up a flight of stairs, they arrived at a type of balcony that overlooked what can be assumed was the dance floor. Since it was still very early there weren't any people here, except for the employees setting everything up.

They walked around the balcony, thing towards the DJ post where a fourteen year old was setting up everything. She was short and had straight violet and pink hair that reached her shoulders with long bangs swept to the sides, her eyes were surprisingly purple, she was wearing a black tank top underneath a violet baggy shoulder less shirt, regular shorts, and pink flat sneakers with high white socks, she also had a pair of wireless headphones around her neck and a little bit of makeup.

"Hey Miko," said Hiro once they were close enough.

Miko looked up instantly and beamed at Hiro.

"Hiro!" she said tackling him into a hug, "why did it take you so long to come and visit me?" she whined.

"You do realize you could have visited me, right?" said Hiro.

"Yeah, but we've been super busy lately, are these your friends?" she suddenly asked.

"Yep, meet Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred," said Hiro, gesturing to all of them.

They all said some form of greeting.

"Hi! I'm Hiro's girlfriend Miko," she said cheerfully, "though you probably already knew that, after all he can't seem to shut up about how great you…"

Miko kept on talking, completely missing the 'oh crap' look on Hiro's face and the shocked expressions on everyone faces.

"Hey are you guys ok?" asked Miko, noticing that no one was really paying attention to her.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked stupor.

"SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" was the collective yell that was probably heard throughout the colorful city.

"Yes?" said Hiro quietly, even though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

In the back ground Mio face palmed, "you forgot to tell them didn't you?" she said.

"Well ... I uh … I kept forgetting and it is a hard subject to bring up, I mean what did you expect me to do? Just say 'oh by the way guys I have a girlfriend, her name is Miko and used to be in jail' yeah I would love to see how that turned out" said Hiro sarcastically at the end.

"Oh Hiro, what's a girl to do with you?" said Miko, very amused by the situation her cute boy was currently in.

"Wait, so for how long have you two been a couple?" said Gogo, still trying to comprehend how the fourteen year-old nerd could be in a relationship before any of them.

"Oh just a couple of months, three at the max, but we've known each other since we were in diapers," said Miko.

"Anyways," said Hiro, trying desperately to change the conversation, "we need your help with something."

"Really? Does it have anything to do with your superheroing activities?" asked Miko.

"what-how?" asked Hiro.

"Hiro, babe, you need to do something with those helmets, I just so happened to pause the video at the right second and I could see clearly who you were," she said, "besides, I may or may not have found your gear in the garage last week."

"Oh come on!" said Hiro, "well I have tried to fog the glass, but I can't see anything that way."

"Don't worry I know how to do it, but I get the feeling that costumes are not the reason you're here," said Miko.

"We need your help with hacking something," said Gogo.

Miko's expression quickly turned sour.

"Hiro told us you were uncomfortable with it, but we really need an expert on this," said Honey.

Miko rubbed the back of her neck, "I don't know, I haven't done **that** in a long time."

"Please Miko, you know as well as I do that you're the best when it comes to this," said Hiro.

"What exactly is at stake here?" Asked Miko with a neutral expression.

"We're not sure, that's why we need you," said Hiro.

"Wait until my shift is over, I only have about an hour left," Miko said and went back to setting up the equipment.

"Come on guys," said Hiro, going back the way they came.

"Wait, so is she in or out?" asked Fred.

"She'll tell us when her shift's over," said Hiro.

"Oh," said Fred.

They walked back to the car to wait for Miko to make up her mind.

Meanwhile, behind the building, a guy dressed in jeans and a black hoodie was making a very interesting phone call:

"Report," commanded the distorted voice at the other end.

"They went in to ask some girl for help," said the man nervously.

There was a silence.

"Who exactly?" he asked, and sounded very displeased.

"The dj girl, um, Miku Nayari or something like that."

"Mikumo Mayari?"

"Yeah yeah, that's the one, likes being called Miko though, apparently she's also the kid's girlfriend."

There was a longer silence.

"Uh boss? You still there?"

"Keep an eye on that girl for me, she could prove … useful."

The call ended, and really too bad nobody noticed it.


End file.
